


The Quest

by xt1me



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Stargate SG-1, Trigun, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba backpacks around the multiverse, Kaiba hates magic, Multiple Crossovers, Sennen Items | Millennium Items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The millennium items disappeared after memory world but now they need to be retrieved. The gang prepare to travel to strange new worlds to find them. Things don't go quite as planed. Multicrossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've written so far & it doesn't even reach 5,000 words. There is a reason why I haven't written a lot of fic.  
> I've always liked multi-crossovers so here's my attempt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting with Yu-Gi-Oh

“We must retrieve the millennium items, the fate of the world depends on it.” Shadi stated without preamble. Most of the gang were there, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu and Rishid. Mokuba had even managed to drag Seto, much to the elder Kaiba’s annoyance.

 

They were all together because Ishizu had a vision even though she no longer owned the millennium tauk. After consulting with Shadi and some of the ancient texts possessed by the tomb keepers it was discovered that although Zork was defeated the shadow realm still remand a threat.

 

The realm was not so much sealed as trapped. The energy no longer had anywhere to go and was building up into a chaotic mass. Soon shadow magic would spill over and devour the mortal world. It seemed that the items hadn’t been buried as they had thought but instead had been cast out far from home, scattered to strange and distant lands not of this realm. This meant there was nothing to channel the excess energy of the shadow realm and allow it to bleed off. So it was decided that the items needed to be retrieved.

 

Ishizu and Shadi had devised a spell that would send the group to the worlds that the items had ended up in, as soon as they found an item they would go to the next world until they had all seven and they would get sent home. Ryou had raised the question of school, they didn’t know how long this would take and people would notice them missing. Ishizu assured everyone that it would be fine, the spell had the added bonus of not only returning the party from where they had come from but also when, no one would even realise they had left.

 

The gang stood inside a circle that had been drawn on the ground as Ishizu started the spell. The only people not inside the circle were Seto and Mokuba. Seto because he didn’t want anything to do with this foolishness and Mokuba because Seto wouldn’t let him.

 

Ishizu finished the spell “….Let it BE!” There was a loud rumble and a flash of light.

 

 

Seto Kaiba blinked and looked around. He was alone, outside, it was night and there were _three_ moons. Growling he picked a direction and started walking. This was all Yugi’s fault; it was always Yugi’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jun 18, 2007


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets play guess the crossover

Kaiba looked at the cards in his hand and smirked. Raising his eyes to look at his nervous opponent he bit back a sigh; really poker had nothing on duel monsters, but at least it was profitable.

 

He arrived in this town after walking nearly twelve hours though empty desert. Thankfully it was mostly during the night so he didn’t suffer from heatstroke. His first priority being food and shelter he had headed straight for the inn. He had managed to get a room in exchange of fixing their jukebox since he didn’t have any money. Then he discovered poker.

 

It was a good way to get cash and information. People didn’t approach him because of his cold attitude, which quite frankly was the way he liked it, but he had good hearing and you could learn a lot by paying attention to other people’s conversations.

He knew he had to find the millennium item that was somewhere on this world but he really had no clue were to even begin looking. Ishizu had been blathering on about fate guiding their hand and the items calling out for their destined owners but Kaiba hadn’t been paying attention. He was sure the others would be just as lost in this situation anyway.

 

He had been here a few weeks saving up his money to start searching somewhere else when a man had sat down for a game. The man was nothing interesting, he had beaten many people since he came here, but what he was carrying was. The millennium tauk. The man, obviously a consummate gambler, had put it in the pot. Not an unusual occurrence, Kaiba himself had won more then money in his games. Drink, jewellery, a pair of sunglasses (won from a man in a red coat that was far too cheerful for Kiaba’s liking), even somebody’s shirt (something he hadn’t thought actually happened).

 

He lay down his cards and the man groaned dejectedly. Standing with a smirk Kaiba took his winnings and swept out of the room. Once outside he looked at the tauk. Well he had the item now what was he supposed to do. As he looked into the eye on the millennium item he felt a tug and the world went white.

 

Kaiba looked around. Once again he was in the middle of nowhere but at least it wasn’t a desert. To his left there was a railroad. He started walking, knowing he’d find civilisation sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover with Trigun


	3. Chapter Two

Kaiba hefted the backpack on his shoulders. He wasn’t going to be caught unprepared like the last two times. He knew where the millennium item was and was ready to go get it.

 

When he first came to this world it had thankfully only taken an hour for him to reach a small village. Deciding that he needed to know what kind of place he was in he headed to the library. He had started by looking up history when he got distracted.

 

He still refused to say he believed in magic, even if he was here because of a spell. But then he read about alchemy.

Well, he was sceptical at first, but it wasn’t magic; it was _science_. And it was fascinating. He had proceeded to read everything he could find that mentioned alchemy and was somewhat embarrassed when the librarian came in the morning to open up and he hadn’t even noticed that he had been locked in. The librarian had been just as surprised but had been a kind person and was more flustered by the fact she had locked someone in all night. Kaiba had refrained from his usual sarcastic remarks and just let her fuss. It had worked out well; he got a meal and information from listening to her chatter.

 

After selling some of the things he had won in the previous world he bought a ticket to Central, which supposedly contained the largest library on alchemy. Kiaba figured that since he still didn’t know how he was supposed to find the next item he might as well do something interesting while he was stuck here.

 

In Central he discovered that State Alchemists were the only ones who got unrestricted access to the main library. Kaiba had full confidence that he could pass the exam if he wanted (if a twelve year old could do it, he would have no problem) but he had no intention of joining the military. He could get information on his own if need be. So after getting a job in a restaurant (something he vowed to _never_ let _anyone_ find out about) he spent most of his days studying this amazing subject.

 

One day when he had been heading to work he saw something in the window of a pawnshop. The millennium eye. He took note of the price and then continued to work. This time he would be prepared.

 

Kaiba entered the shop, placed the money on the counter and pointed to the eye. “I want that.” The shopkeeper’s eyes gleamed at the sight of the money (all of Kaiba’s savings, it wasn’t like he was going to need it). “I’m sorry the price has gone up.”

Kaiba sighed at the greedy idiot. He didn’t have time for this. Reaching out he touched the man on the shoulder; electricity arced from the array craved on his bracer shocking the shopkeeper unconscious. He smirked as he picked up the eye. Alchemy was not only interesting but useful too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with FullMetal Alchemist


	4. Chapter Three

Kaiba watched the glint of gold from around the man's neck. The man was rich and not above showing it. The gaudy display of wealth would have attracted thieves if it weren’t for the fact that the man also at least had the sense to hire bodyguards. Which, unfortunately, was why he was stuck here.

 

When he had first arrived he had barely been in this word for a few minutes before he was attacked. But he hadn’t earned his black belts just because he was rich and his attacker had been really surprised by the lighting he shot from his hands. Since it was cold and had been starting to snow Kaiba decided to get answers from his attacker when she woke up. It had been ridiculously easy; apparently she didn’t like the implication of being a thief. It turned out she was a ninja; a genin (which Kaiba took to mean trainee ninja) and she had just gotten a little too enthusiastic in defending her village (she was bored, apparently nothing ever happens on D-rank missions like this).

 

After apologising, (and asking where his hitai-ate was and what kind of jutsu he had used and how did he use a jutsu if he wasn’t a ninja) she lead him to her village after Kaiba managed to convince her to let whoever was in charge deal with him (anything to get away from her chatter, surely ninjas weren’t supposed to be this annoying).

 

Still, the constant chatter allowed him to pick up some basics and by the time they got to the village he was able to say that his farther had been a missing-nin, which is why he had a few tricks but he had never been formally trained and after both his parents died he had decided to travel. They seemed to believe him; after all they were at peace so there was no reason to be suspicious. He even got an offer of training, which he accepted; anything that would help him protect Mokuba wasn’t a waste of time.

 

Which is how he ended doing odd jobs for money, usually for people too cheap to pay for a real ninja. Which was why he was stuck guarding such a pompous idiot. However, at least it would be the last time, since the man was currently wearing the millennium key around his neck among his other jewellery.

 

It was simplicity itself to cut the cord while his ‘employer’ wasn’t looking and slip the key into his pocket. Following the man to his boat was the last of his duties and he was waiting to get paid. He didn’t need the money now but it was the principle of the thing. Taking the money from the rich snob (and he had enough of rich snobs when he was one) he left before the man could realise he had been robbed. Kaiba dropped the money off with a courier-nin to send to the jonin who had trained him (Kaiba always repaid his debts) and then went somewhere private to examine the millennium key.

 

Unlike the other items it didn’t have an eye on it. The other times he had retrieved an item he had looked them in the eye, as it were, and been transported, how could he do that with this. He turned the ahnk shaped key in his hand examining it when there was a familiar tug and flash of light.

 

Oh, that wasn’t hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Naruto


	5. Chapter Four

Kaiba looked at the captain of the dreaded ship known as ‘the Darkness’. He glared at the man in front of him as the crew of ‘the Darkness’ and ‘the Gilded Swan’ both backed away fearfully and said, “So, are you having fun playing pirate?”

 

When Kaiba had arrived it had been raining. Torrential rain. However he had arrived in a city so at least it was fairly easy to find shelter. He had ended up in a pub after two idiots actually tried to rob him. Still, they had some money on them so it wasn’t too inconvenient.

 

Listening to the chatter he found out he was in a seaport. Unfortunately the people there, mostly sailors, were more interested in telling stories then facts, (a ship manned by cursed pirates, Davy Jones sailing to collect the dead or a new evil out stealing souls so he didn’t learn much; until one of the sailors mentioned a description of the new evil pirate captain. The pirate didn’t sound familiar but what he was wearing did “…a large gold ring hanging from his neck, an eye carved in the centre and points that dig into the mans chest.”

 

Which was why Kaiba ended up a passenger on the most expensive looking ship he could find, ‘the Gilded Swan’, all the while being extremely irritated that not only did he have to deal with _magic_ but insane alter egos as well. So when the ship was attacked he simply tossed the nearest pirate overboard walked up to the captain and snarled, “So, are you having fun playing pirate?”

 

“Kaiba?!” Bakura yelled in surprise. He had taken over the first person that had put on the ring and taken over the ship they had been on, however since it hadn’t been his hikari the body had burned up quickly, he was now on his third ‘captain’ since he got here. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Yugi and the others were the ones suppose to be traipsing around the place finding the items but somehow I got stuck doing it instead.” Kaiba ground out.

 

Bakura smirked “It’s probably because you didn’t want the items, magic’s like that sometimes.”

 

“Whatever. Are you finished here?”

 

Bakura hummed in thought, while it had been indeed been fun ‘playing pirate’ as Kaiba put it, it was getting irritating having to get new hosts all the time. “Sure” he yanked the ring off and tossed it to Kaiba. The now free captain slumped to the ground gasping for air but Kaiba ignored him as he looked into the eye of the ring and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean


	6. Chapter Five

Kaiba sighed, his head in his hand, as he tried to ignore Yami’s and Bakura’s bickering.

 

He had arrived here in a city. It looked like an average modern city but Kaiba hadn’t paid much attention since Bakura suddenly appeared beside him. It seemed that because of the close proximity of the majority of the items Bakura didn’t need to take a host. He could appear anywhere near the ring, however he looked unsubstantial, like a ghost, to any one else (that had been a somewhat amusing discovery). Unfortunately Kaiba could see him just fine.

 

The good thing about the ring was that it could point directly to the millennium item, no more wandering aimlessly about. It led them to a museum where the millennium puzzle was on display in the Egyptian section. Bakura had been happily coming up with plans to steal it when they were beaten to it. A man in a silly looking pharaoh costume barged in followed by what could only be described as mummies. He had started a speech that Kaiba hadn’t been able to hear over Bakura’s laughter when another man smashed in though a window.

The man was apparently ‘Captain Commander’ and the thief was called ‘the Pharaoh’ (which caused Bakura to laugh harder). ‘The Pharaoh’ had quickly snatched the puzzle and left his ‘mummy-men’ to cover his escape. Since the best chance of finding ‘the Pharaoh’ again was with ‘Captain Commander’ Kaiba had helped dispose of the mummies, cursing under his breath about being stuck in an American comic book.

 

Bakura had appeared to the Commander long enough to take over the introduction, him as Wrath and Kaiba as Dragon (when he had complained at the unoriginal name Bakura told him he _could_ have introduced him as Kaiba-man.) The Commander blindly accepted that they were fellow superheroes and invited them back to the Justinater headquarters (Justinater? What, were all the good names taken?).

 

 

At the headquarters one of the heroes, Phantasa (who reminded Kaiba of Ishizu, the way she went on about magic all the time), started blathering on about how they must stop the Pharaoh from using the mysterious power from the gold pendent to rule the word. Bakura had great fun telling her about the evil locked in the puzzle and power of the shadows and basically, subtly winding everyone up.

 

Since all the ‘Justinaters’ were now convinced that they were experts in the ‘mysterious power’ they were brought along to confront the Pharaoh. The confrontation had quite frankly been ridiculous. After a lot of dramatic posing and speeches (and the disposal of a few hench-mummys) the Pharaoh “unleashed the power of darkness” and a very ticked off Yami appeared.

 

After ranting about ‘how could such an idiot even think about competing with a true pharaoh’ and a quick mind crush Bakura chose then to pop up. Kaiba decided just to leave them at it, at least it distracted the ‘heroes’, and grabbed the puzzle. When the flash of light came they were still arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No crossover here, these are all OCs


	7. Chapter Six

Kaiba stood with his best CEO-in-charge-of-millions face, trying to ignore the two spirits sniggering behind him. Of all the things for those idiots to bond over.

 

When they arrived the shock of it had shut Bakura and Yami up long enough for Kaiba to have a go at yelling at them. It was eventually agreed that they all hated each other but they needed to get on with things so that they could all hurry up and get home.

 

After the argument (which had been mostly in Egyptian) the three of them had realised that they were being stared at. A man asked them if they could please stop yelling only to be sent scurrying away when the combined glares of all three travellers were turned on him.

 

They had arrived in a large building filled with some rather colourful people all of them dressed in robes. None of them seemed alarmed at the fact that two of them were see-through. In fact people seemed to be appearing and disappearing around them. Kaiba’s self-control was the only thing that stopped him from twitching at all the blatant displays of magic.

 

The ring led them to an office titled ‘misuse of muggle artefacts’. Between Kaiba listening carefully and Yami and Bakura going invisible and snooping around (Bakura rubbed it in Yami’s face that he was better at it) they had learned a few things.

 

When they entered the office Kaiba told them that he was looking for a magical item that had been misplaced. He passed himself off as a lawyer representing the two deceased that claimed to own the item. Yami and Bakura had taken this as there cue to start sniping at each other in Egyptian. Kaiba had just been thankful he was the only one who could understand them (ignoring that fact that he could understand them at all).

 

There had been some fuss, the item had been found in a muggle attic and no one was sure how it should be filed, but legal jargon was legal jargon no matter where you went and Kaiba wasn’t a business man for nothing. He filled out a few forms and one of the workers preformed an ownership-testing spell. The two spirits sniggered when the millennium rod pointed straight at Seto.

 

Kaiba took the rod, snapping at the yamis to shut it, exchanged some meaningless pleasantries and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Harry Potter


	8. Chapter Seven

The three of them smirked as the creature in front of them tried not to look afraid.

 

They had spent a long time in this world mainly because Yami was too much of a good guy to abandon a people that seemed so like those he used to rule over. One of the interesting things that they discovered when they arrived was that with the power of six of the seven millennium items Bakura and Yami could make bodies for themselves. This had come in handy when they had been attacked by warriors called Jaffa. It seemed that they were in a place much like Ancient Egypt ruled by ‘gods’.

 

After a confusing time they eventually had found a small resistance that had explained. The ‘gods’ were actually hosts to parasites called Goa’uld that came from ‘beyond the stars’. Kaiba had perked up when he realised that they were aliens. It had been far too long since he had dealt with technology, he was sick of magic.

 

All three of the travellers were leaders; a pharaoh, a thief king and a C.E.O. With their help the resistance grew. Yami mostly handled strategy, Bakura did the sneaking around and Kaiba discovered how to hack into the Goa’uld’s systems. At one point they had managed to get onto a Ha’tak mothership and Kaiba had blasted quite a few ships in revenge of his coat which had been burnt with a staff blast earlier.

 

The resistance was beginning to seriously damage the Goa’uld. The final straw seemed to be when Kaiba uploaded a virus that made a ship immediately self-destruct if they tried to blast the earth from orbit (he was proud of that one, it would take years for the Gao’uld to even begin to get rid of it, if they ever managed it at all).

 

In the excitement they had almost missed their chance to get the last millennium item, which was on Ra’s ship. They left instructions to bury the Goa’ulds means to get back to earth, the Chappa'ai, and managed to sneak onto the ship. Kaiba took control of the ship and Bakura located the item while Yami located Ra. Making sure that all the doors where locked to anyone else, the three travellers confronted the confused parasite.

 

Ra hadn’t known who these three were. He had heard rumours from his spies of the new leaders of the resistance early on but dismissed them. After all they were just primitive Tau’ri and thus no threat to a god. But then the attacks got worse, not random damage that he hardly noticed but clearly executed plans. And rumours were still all he could find. Some said they weren’t human which made Ra worry that there might be some truth to the stories he had heard of Goa’uld no longer wanting to enslave their host but work with them instead. That was not something he would allow. But when he saw the leaders for himself (and there was no doubt that they were the leaders, no one else could have gotten so close to him otherwise) he knew they were not Goa’uld.

 

He immediately tried to blast the closest to him with his hand device only to be shocked when the white haired man disappeared. He heard a voice behind him laugh. The shortest of the three addressed him. “You will leave here and not return. The Chappa'ai is buried, your ships cannot fire on the earth from orbit and if you send your Jaffa they will be defeated. You are no longer a god to these people.”

The tallest one continued, “We have no intention of following you. I’m sure you have more the enough slaves on other planets, there should be no need to come back here. However, if you do…”

The white haired one appeared in front of him making him take an involuntary step back, “If you do, what we have done so far will be nothing compared to what will happen to any Goa’uld that comes near.”

 

The room seamed to suddenly get darker; a chill swept though him and his host, who he had long since completely suppressed, suddenly started screaming.

 

When he regained control of himself the three were gone. His first prime burst in apologising profusely but was ignored. Ra owned the Tau’ri home world; no Gao’uld would go there without his permission. He decided he would stay away but would make sure _no one_ found out why.

 

In his troubled musing Ra never noticed that one of his gold ornaments was missing, an interesting looking scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Stargate SG1  
> My sister did a pic for this http://zimyoucoto.deviantart.com/art/Seto-Kaiba-in-SPACE-o-0-56773908


	9. Epilogue

There was a loud rumble and a flash of light. Joey blinked and asked, “Did it work?”

A dry voice came from outside the circle “Yes.” There was a clatter as the millennium scales were thrown to the ground. Yugi fumbled to catch the millennium puzzle as everyone turned to see Kaiba toss Ishizu the millennium tauk.

 

Ryou automatically grabbed the millennium ring when it was thrown at him and was surprised when he put it on. He wasn’t surprised that his body did something he didn’t tell it to, only that he was aware of it. Usually when Bakura took over he blacked out. His arm reached out to snatch the millennium eye as it flew past and he was shocked again when his body returned to his control and Bakura settled back into his mind with…was that a contented sigh?

 

Ryou was distracted from his yami’s strange behaviour by a shriek from Shadi. The normally calm and colleted individual was hugging his scales and key tightly. “These are ancient and powerful artefacts! You can’t just toss them around!!”

 

“I don’t care.” Kaiba threw the rod and it landed point first in the ground. “You have your stupid hunks of metal now go save the world, or whatever it is your supposed to do. I” he gave a satisfied smile “am getting _coffee_.”

 

With that Kaiba turned and staked off, Mokuba trotting after him. “Big brother wait, what are you wearing? What happened your coat? Your hair is different. Have you gotten taller? Seto, you have a tan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made sense to people and that you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jun 18, 2007


End file.
